fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pomegranate (Fruitverse)
(Illustration in progress) Summary Pomegranate, usually nicknamed Love Fruit, is an antagonist and subordinate of Pitahaya of Fruitverse. He serves as the brain of the three, as he relies primarily on his luring skills and his mind rather than his physical powers. Backstory Back when Pomegranate was only an immature fruit, he was still growing and was still pure, enjoying his time alongside other Pomegranates in his spawn tree. However, pomegranates were feared back then due to their psychological manipulation skills and the fact that in that particular clonal city rebellious fruit rate was immense made their reputation drop to the floors. One day, when Pomegranate was still feeding on nutrients in his spawn tree, a explosion was heard, and suddenly, one of the many spawn trees fell down. Everyone in the area panicked, and when Pomegranate saw through the window, he saw several groups of millitary apple fruits and a pack of domesticated harmful predators, which were later released with the mission of them being eating all the pomegranates of the area. Pomegranate screamed for help as he saw tree after tree falling, and he feared the next one would of be his. He realized what they were doing is exterminating all pomegranates due to the fear of them becoming parasitic fruits and destroying other colonies, and to prevent that, a group of millitary apple fruits were autorized to kill off any existing pomegranates in that clonal city and destroy every spawn tree possible in that area, to leave no trace of them and therefore no danger of anyone becoming a parasitic fruit. Pomegranate ran throughout the stairs of his spawn tree with great fear and desesperation of finding any remaining pomegranates. However, he just saw puddles of juice in the floor and walls, with traces of several fruit cuts remaining on the ground. Pomegranate became even more terrified for his life, and he noticed his spawn tree was shaking. He remembered what would happen if his spawn tree was next, and after thinking it twice, he jumped throughout the twentieth floor of his spawn tree. He didn't know if he was going to survive the fall, and when he hit the ground, he became severely wounded and fruit juice spreaded all throughout the floor, following a squishing noise. Pomegranate screamed for help, following expressions of disgust and pain, as he saw himself in a puddle of his own juice, scarlet and dense. This noise alerted nearby millitary apples, and as he heard the soldiers jogging throughout the area, he prayed for his own help as tears of fear streamed down his wounded face. Soldiers didn't manage to spot him, as he was on the back of the tree, which was in a closed, dark backstreet. Pomegranate was briefly relieved, however, he heard a cracking noise in the spawn tree which was in his back. Fractures spreaded all throughout the tree, and as he saw the whole process, the stem of the tree couldn't resist much more, and the giant trunk of this collapsed in the opposite direction Pomegranate was, leaving just debris of wood, flesh and seeds of the tree and pomegranates crushed. Due to the tree not hiding Pomegranate anymore, his position was revealed and soldiers quickly moved towards the area. Pomegranate was paralyzed in shock, he couldn't believe what happened before his very eyes, even if he saw the whole process. He felt powerless, as he couldn't do anything to fix what just happened. When the soldiers arrived and Pomegranate saw them, he was just standing there, in front of them, feeling a combination of sadness, angriness, pain, fear and shock at the same. He couldn't handle it, it happened too fast and unexpectedly, and as he was overwhelmed with all the information passing through his head in that moment, he accepted his fate. He was willing to die, as he couldn't do anything to resist or fix what was already done. The soldiers announced the firing of their bullet seeds, and as they aimed towards Pomegranate, shots were heard, and several barrages of bullet seeds appeared, bouncing throughout the closed area. At the very last moment, before the bullets could reach Pomegranate's body, a dark and unknown figure appeared in the area. It grabbed Pomegranate in the moment the bullets were supposed to finish off him, and as the soldiers were confused, the dark figure rapidly escaped with Pomegranate. The soldiers attempted to trace that individual down, but it was too fast for them. As the dark figure escaped the devastated city, Pomegranate, confused, asked: -Am... am i already dead...? Are you... an angel? The dark figure answered: -No, you are not dead brat, at least not yet. I am not an angel, but i saved you from those bad guys that call themselves as heroic and secure. -Th-Then..., wh-who are you? Asked Pomegranate, in fear and doubt. The cloaked figure takes out his dark clothing, and reveals himself. It is a fruit with a good build, average sized and fuchsia colored skin, with some green, upward spikes throughout his body, all the way down to his head. It was evident, it was a Pitahaya type fruit. -You will probably ask Why did you save me?, well, i'm hiding from those bad guys you saw out there. Some fruits have great potential to help me in my plan, and you are one of those fruits, kid. Said Pitahaya to Pomegranate Pomegranate said. -Y-Yes, i'll help you, anything. There's no thing i can pay you for saving me from those bad guys, this is the least i can do, but please d-don't kill me. -Great! I will not kill you, kid. Believe me, this is one of the best decisions you could have made in your life. We will fight those bad guys and make a better world without them, do you agree? I won't kill you, if i did, i would be killing off a great fruit with great potential. Said Pitahaya. Pomegranate says this before passing out: -I-i agree, we will make a better world without the bad guys.. without them... everything will be... f...ine... Pomegranate passes out due to the wounds. He hasn't developed the resilience towards them, since he hasn't fully matured yet. -Heh, that was easier than i thought. Better get going and attend this little brat, he will be a great pawn in my plan. Said Pitahaya. Pitahaya now grabs Pomegranate to attend his wounds and close them. He later wakes up and then Pitahaya proceeds to tell what's going on and what will they do. He agrees on everything, as he highly respects Pitahaya from now on. He trains with him, and he tells him how to use his skills properly prior to maturing. Their journey starts when Pomegranate fully matures and managed to find another pawn for his plan. Appearance Pomegranate's appearance comes primarily inspired from the fruit of the same name. He is a tall being with gentleman clothing, analogous to the true fruit appearance and his personality. He has a slim build and red skin, his head resembles that of the fruit of the pomegranate Personality Pomegranate shifts between several personalities to lure his opponents onto their trap, some examples of this are being extremely gentle and polite, being a bad boy and the one he most uses, being a seducer towards people. This is due to him analyzing his target's personality, and trying to find out what they most like by becoming something they are attracted to. However, his true personality is more of a sadic one, who enjoys harming people after they find out they were lured at the trap. This does not mean harming people physically, but rather mentally, harming other people's sanity by using his speech skills or to extract valuable information from them by this way, resembling mental torture. Due to shifting between personalities, he can be extremely unpredictable when it comes encountering him, as he can just talk a dull words to find out your personality, how do you feel, your mood, among other psychological areas, he can immediatly shift to the most appropiate and attractive one to start developing his plan to fool the target by attracting him and earn their trust. He can sometimes resemble a real life confidence trickster with the right person or naive ones, as he first tries to earn their trust and after that, he can virtually do any mental trick towards the target, like slowly taking valuable information of their mouth, forcing them to talk and similar things, as he has their trust. Due to this, it will be too late when the individual realizes he has been tricked by Pomegranate. He can also not only be a trickster, but a seducer. This is more often when he realizes the target is not that much of a fool and doesn't want to take much risks. In this shift, he can lure the target either with his charismatic skills and trying to seduce him, or with his love ailment. He can be extremely romantic, gentle and polite, while still being quite analytic for each move that he and the target makes, as these are primordial. When the target gets lured and Pomegranate manages to mantain a quick friendship or even love, he will often attack in the most unexpected moment with his love ailment seeds if he didn't already did to, and then will proceed to finish off what he started. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Possibly '''Neutral Evil Name: 'Pomegranate, true name Punica granatum, ''Love Fruit (Classified as this by many authorities, and often a self-proclaimed nickname.) 'Origin: 'Fruitverse 'Gender: '''N/A (Fruits don't have a real established gender, unlike plants and other living beings) '''Age: '''Over 7 months old (Pomegranates take at most 7 months to fully mature or ripen, and takes 2-3 weeks for them to begin rotting.) '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Fruit '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: '''90 kg (Although having a slim build, he is full of juice and of seeds, which makes him quite heavier.) '''Height: '''1,84m '''Likes: '''Depends on which personality he takes, as he can shift between this to become more attractive personality-wise towards people. His ''real personality includes liking sadism as a pleasure towards himself, manipulating other people emotionally by driving them insane and humilliating people, and often has a tendency of drinking a dead fruit's juice after he has killed it. 'Dislikes: '''Unknown, as due to shifting between personalities he will try to become more attractive towards people personality-wise and will try to agree on mostly everything the target is saying, only for the sole purpose of dragging them towards his trap. '''Eye Color: '''Crimson red '''Hair Color: '''Doesn't really have hair '''Hobbies: '''Luring people and interacting with them for the sole purpose of manipulating/killing them, working for Pitahaya. '''Values: '''Unknown '''Martial Status: '''N/A (Fruits don't marry.) '''Status: '''Possibly Alive '''Affiliation: '''Pitahaya, Granadilla '''Previous Affiliation: '''Possibly his spawn tree '''Themes: ' *Killer (Usual Pomegranate's theme) Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-A', possibly '''7-B', higher 'with Nutrient Absorption. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak Human Travel Speed, Superhuman Durability, Strength, Endurance and Speed in short bursts, Skilled marskman with his bullet seeds, Immortality (Type 2. Fruits can take quite a lot of punishment in their bodies, to the point their heads and necks can be sliced in half and still remain fully functional. Goes to the extent of of being sliced in several square pieces up to 20 small pieces, also know as the ''fruit bowl cut, due to the resemblance of real life fruit bowls that are served.), Regeneration (Low. Can regenerate seeds back that are inside his body, due to this not being limitless, this is quite fast, as when they run out they can be regenerated in around 5 minutes. Can regenerate some damage to his peel, or the equivalent of skin in animals), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce his love ailment via making the target eat one of his seeds. Can also make people get in his side by using mere speech and charisma, though this is more effective when the love ailment is active.), Morality Manipulation (Type 1. Same reasoning as before), Danmaku (Just as any other fruit, he should be able to shoot his seeds in huge barrages. Uses this primarily for inducing his love ailment due to the huge amounts of seeds and increasing the chances one of them enters the target's mouth.), Nutrient Absorption (Just like any other fruit, he should be able to leech out nutrients from other fruits and predator's bodies by extending his persistent calyx part of the fruit that breaks after the fruit falls, though not as effectively as parasitic plant's absorption. Uses this primarily for finishing off love lured opponents via leeching their nutrients for himself. May take more time depending on how big the individual that is being leeched is.), Biological Manipulation (Can extend his persistent calyx more than its usual range to further use nutrient absorption on other individuals), Statistics Amplification (Via Nutrient Absorption. The more nutrients he can leech out of an individual for himself, the more stronger he can become due to being nurtured by nutrients), Genius Intelligence (Does not relies on brute force, rather than his skills and capacity to lure opponents even without his love ailments. Is the mastermind behind Pitahaya's plans, as he is the one who serves as the brain of the three), Madness Manipulation (Type 1. After people break through his love ailment or this one ends, he proceeds to use the power of the speech. He uses this to drive people to insanity and take information out of their mouths since they are crazy and do not really reason well. Victims and civilians who have survived an encounter with Pomegranate have been reported to commit suicide due to manipulating their mind and making them insane), Minor Resistance to Dehydration to a certain extent (Due to having large amounts of juice, it takes quite longer for him to be dehydrated or lacking juice compared to other fruits) '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Leeched out other spawn tree's nutrients like the other two of the team, should be able to overpower this with ease. Though he doesn't use brute force quite frequently, he should be comparable albeit weaker than the other two.), possibly City level '(Pitahaya granted some of his nutrients to Pomegranate and Granadilla, which made them stronger than before), '''higher '''via Nutrient Absorption (Can absorb nutrients from other beings to become stronger than before). 'Speed: Peak Human travel speed, Superhuman '''in short bursts with Supersonic combat speed and 'Supersonic+ '''reactions (Able to shoot bullet seeds. Can react to Ananas Pineapple's sword slashes), possibly '''far higher '(Ananas Pineapple himself declared that he couldn't really see well Pomegranate's seed bullets coming towards his mouth. Can use Nutrient Absorption to enhance himself). 'Lifting Strength: '''Unknown 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level, possibly City level, higher 'via Nutrient Absorption. 'Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly City level (Could resist various blows and abilities from the Fruitpunch team. Can resist falling down from a large spawn tree without blowing into pieces.) higher 'via Nutrient Absorption (Can make himself more durable and resilient by absorbing nutrients from other individuals) 'Stamina: 'Godlike. In his lifespan of maturity which is 2-3 weeks, he can remain active and do workouts in that interval of time. Exerting himself to go more faster in short bursts can decrease his lifespan and by extent his stamina due to making nutrients in his body run out, though he can absorb nutrients to replenish that lost nutrients 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Nutrient Absorption, bullet seeds and by extent his love ailment (Maximum range he can extend his calyx effectively is 15 meters, bullet seeds get an effective range of 45 meters). Quite a good marksman when using his bullet seeds. '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: 'Genius. Despite the fruit's limited lifespan, he is the brain and mastermind behind Pitahaya's plans, and he needs to complete tasks relying primarily on his mind, such as figuring out an individual's personality just by talking with a few words and try to shift to a more attractive personality towards his target, all with his intuition. Has managed to lure people to his side even without the love ailment, and driving insane these too by mere words. Can do tactics and strategies towards people to use his ailments in various ways if he has enough information about them even if he just has the info of their personality, that is enough for him. Quite a good marksman due to practicing his precision on aiming his bullet seeds onto his targets mouths, to force them swallow the seeds and be extent inflicting his love ailment without them realizing it. He can mymic other people's personalities if he knows about them to manipulate the target emotionally, by becoming someone they care about/love and be harder for them to attack Pomegranate. '''Weaknesses: '''He has poor CQC skills compared to his teammates, and merely improvises if he needs to go melee. Though he is resistant to dehydration, he still has the weakness towards cold environments like other usual fruits do. 'Feats: *He is the mastermind behind Pitahaya's plans *Has lured huge amounts of people towards his traps by only words when his love ailment fails or does not work. *Quite a proficient marksman and strategist. Can improvise plans in mid-battle if he doesn't have one. *Has quite a good intuition on figuring out a target's personality just with a few words. Can shift between several personalities he has already created or create one in mid-battle to adapt and fulfill the role of becoming attractive personality-wise towards the opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pomegranate does not really have an arsenal of offensive techniques, rather supportive ones or indirect ones that can help him disable his enemy instead of doing direct damage. This abilities and techniques are: Psychological Skill/Manipulation: 'Pomegranate has a remarkable skill and intuition in the psychological field, using it for various purposes, such as the intuition of talking with an unknown person a few words, and even with those few words and watching body language, he can guess the personality, state of mind and possibly the mood of the person. This later grants him an advantage to cease combat and become something attractive in terms of personality towards the target, and start talking and trying to gain his trust. When he manages to gain the trust of the person, he can lead the target to his plan/trap and do anything logical towards it, as he knows the target trusts him. He can also use this skill to become more romantic or a seducer, as he knows how to become attractive towards the target and do various mental tricks to lure the person in and proceed to gain his trust and affection to make the finishing attack more easily, as it would be unexpected to the lured person. He also can make a person enter into madness after they found out they were lured, and, with an specific set of words and knowledge Pomegranate managed to get out of them, he can make them suffer various long term or short term mental illnesses, such as depression, suicide tendencies or madness itself. Pomegranates have an innate skill in this field and due to that, they are frequently nicknamed ''Fruits of Wisdom ''or sometimes, in the case of being romantic and manipulative, ''Fruits of Love ''or ''False Love. *'Personality Mimicking/Shifting: '''Pomegranate, thanks to his psychological ability, is able to shift between several personalities he has created throughout time, or improvise a made-up one in mid speech. He has several ones, such as: ''Cheerful and Romantic, Seductive Bad guy, Polite Gentleman, among others. He can also mimick personalities if he managed to get information of close persons of the respective target, and this can be very useful towards them, as when if they want to attack Pomegranate, he will mimick the personality with the amount of information he got of them to make the target drop his guard due to being similar of a close person to them or familiar. 'Skilled Marksman: '''Pomegranate is an incredibly skilled marskman that has trained with Pitahaya and other teammates while he was even just a immature fruit. He has trained on aiming and having precision shots with his bullet seeds toward the target's mouth, which makes him vastly easier to induce his love ailment rapidly, or to do huge damage with his seeds by aiming on specific parts rather than spreading them all throughout the area. '''Bullet Seeds: '''Just like any other fruit, Pomegranate can shoot out several barrages of bullet seeds to overwhelm the enemy with it or to aim at specific directions. However, Pomegrante's seeds have an special property, which is the ''Love Ailment. This ailment is an aphrodisiac, or also called love drug, which means it boosts the target's love and sexual desire towards Pomegranate, thus making them easier to manipulate and drag around. 'Nutrient Absorption: '''Just like any other fruit, Pomegranate can extend his calyx (top part of the fruit) to stick on the target's body and proceed to leech out his nutrients to empower himself and gaining more lifetime. However, this nutrient absorption is nowhere near as effective as parasitic plant's absorption, as this one takes around 5 minutes to fully leech out all of the nutrients of a medium-sized fruit comparable to the size of Pomegranate, while the parasitic plant would take only some dozens of seconds on this process alone. To compensate this weakness, he leech outs specific essential parts of the body of fruits to render them useless, such as arms, hands, legs or feet, as these fruits will not be able to fight back if they get their nutrients leeched on those parts. Trivia/Fruit Facts (Every Fruit Profile and fruit story posted will have a fruit fact, which is facts about the fruit or fruits respectively.) The Pomegranates are often called aphrodisiacs, also called love drug, which increases libido in humans and supposedly increases their sexual desire. There is no scientific evidence on this, however some people still believe this is truth and in some traditions this still remains unchanged. The Pomegranates, on ancient cultures, such as the Greece, were often depicted as signs of fertility and love, they were also often gifted towards people to resemble some kind of affection towards people. There is an ancient greek myth, which prominently shows a Pomegranate in it: Persephone was kidnapped by Hades and taken off to live in the underworld as his wife. Her mother, Demeter (goddess of the harvest), went into mourning for her lost daughter; thus all green things ceased to grow. Zeus, the highest-ranking of the Greek gods, could not allow the Earth to die, so he commanded Hades to return Persephone. It was the rule of the Fates that anyone who consumed food or drink in the underworld was doomed to spend eternity there. Persephone had no food, but Hades offered her a pomegranate and she ate six seeds, so from then on had to spend six months in the underworld every year. During these six months, while Persephone sits on the throne of the underworld beside her husband Hades, her mother Demeter mourns and no longer gives fertility to the earth. This was an ancient Greek explanation for the seasons. *The Pomegranate was regaled as a culinary symbol of Aphrodite by the ancient Greeks. This may be the origin of why it is called an aphrodisiac nowadays, as it is related to Aphrodite itself. Some say the Pomegranate was the real forbidden fruit on the Bible, rather than an apple. This is supported due to a supposed translation error in these, which mistakes the word ''apple for other word. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Empathy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fruits Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Assassins Category:Geniuses Category:Madness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant